


Avenge bad time with worse time

by gaylie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, bad knock knock joke, not so determined anymore eh kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fancomic a friend did that was based on this audio post http://tinyurl.com/ndrgbb4<br/>Sans goes looking for Papyrus and thinks the kid killed him but it was just a really cruel joke<br/>this is dumb i just wanted to make something heartbreaking<br/>this also had fitting fonts before I uploaded it here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenge bad time with worse time

It was a pathetic fucking sight, seeing the small skeleton kneeling in the snow like that, sobbing, crying, tears leaving small prints in the snow beneath and the unwell feeling of guilt built up within both Frisk and Papyrus. Neither of them wanted this to happen. They were just following a funny looking monster up to the river behind the trees until they heard the shouting of Sans.   
It would be funny to just stay behind the trees, hide, and see what happens right? Wrong. They didn't know Sans would ever react like that. In fact they didn't really think much about how he would react at all, they didn't know so they wanted to see.  
No biggie. As soon as Sans got upset they could've just showed themselves, telling him it was all just a funny little prank. But that was easier said than done. Neither Papyrus nor Frisk could really explain what stopped them. It was some kind of paralyzing fear or guilt. They had already gone too far, Sans would have all reason to hate them now. Unfortunately hiding longer didn't help them in that situation.  
As they recognized through the mist that he was now actually crying over the thought that his brother, that was just hiding a few feet behind him, was dead, said brother couldn't stand sitting there doing nothing anymore.  
"SANS...?", he muttered as he walked towards him, "HEY, IT- IT WAS JUST A JOKE! THE HUMAN SAID YOU WOULD LIKE IT..."   
The human, still in their hiding spot, flinched at that. Sure it was true, but they still kinda felt snitched right now. But thenagain it was really true.  
"A-AND UHM... OH DEAR... UHM- D- DON'T CRY.. or be mad...", Papyrus continued, mumblind the last part under his breath, "I'M- I'M ALRIGHT NOW, SEE?? S-SO UHUM... N-NO NEED FOR ANY CRYING, OKAY?"  
Both Frisk and Papyrus were watching Sans for some kind of reaction. Was he mad? Did he even hear Papyrus? He didn't seem to react at all. That was until Frisk noticed he was moving, shaking a little. Was he... cold?   
No. He was laughing. But before Frisk could even figure out what was really happening they could feel some kind of force levitating them up.  
"*you thought that'd be funny, huh?", they could hear Sans voice now and as he turned around his usual jolly eyes were blank, literally, except for one that glowed in a strange blue light that gave Frisk quite an unwell feeling. Maybe it was also just the fact that they were currently flying several feet above the ground.  
"*that's cruel, buddy.", his voice was surprisingly calm considering the state he was in. Frisk knew he was right, but they couldn't think of a thing to say to make it up to him again. There was nothing they could've said, so instead they just forced a sorry smile, hoping the good old Sans wouldn't hold a grudge and they could all go back to Snowdin together and tell some bad jokes and eat burgers and Grillbyz.  
"*you're gonna have one fucking bad day, kid.", Sans spit out before he forcefully moved one of his hands down, smashing the human to the ground. There was the obvious noise of bones breaking, but none of the three could manage to say out anything, except for the painful gasp coming out of Frisk's mouth.  
"C-COME ON NOW SANS, THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANY OF THIS!", Papyrus eventually stuttered out, "IM SURE THE HUMAN IS SORRY ABOUT WHAT THEY DID!!"  
If they could Frisk would've nodded as fast and often as they could. Never have they been as sorry as in this exact moment and they've done a lot of bad things in past lifes before. But that wasn't of any importance right now anyways, because they couldn't nod at all. Any movement made them feel dizzy, like they were about to black out or throw up at any moment.  
Sans didn't even bother to answer, he simply threw a frown towards his brother that said more than any words could. His brother was lucky that it wasn't him who had to endure Sans' rage right now.  
"*i'm really sorry about this kid", he eventually said, more to himself than to Frisk, "*but to be honest, i'm quite fed up with your games, pal."  
The next things that happened were too hazy for Frisk to actually take it all in. They still felt like passing out and after getting smashed against some trees and other things they probably also did for some moments. They couldn't tell how much time had passed, what happened or even was happening right now until Sans silent cackling brought them back to conciousness.  
"*knock knock", was all he said, avoiding any eyecontact, so Frisk couldn't really tell whether he was actually trying to tell a dumb joke right now or whatever his current intention was. But the frightened stare of Papyrus told them they should probably answer.  
Too bad all that they managed to get out was blood that had been gathering in their mouth and some coughed up noises. But Sans apparently saw that as enough.  
"*that's right", he said, "*i probably wouldn't open the door to my end either"  
If Frisk wasn't currently flying up in the air and in horrible pain they would've probably made a remark about that very poorly thought through punch line, but there probably weren't a lot of knock knock jokes about death.  
"*i really liked you buddy", Sans sighed, regret flickering in his one lit eye, or maybe it was just the magic giving him a hard time, "*i wish it could've end better."

Gasping Frisk jumped up. They were sitting in the snow between the Inn and the Shop in Snowdin. Worried they glanced over to the direction where Papyrus' and Sans' house was, knowing well what happened just a few moments ago. And by now knowing just as well that Sans did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you have any ideas of what could happen in the sequel (what sans would do if they see each other again after that spectacel) I would appreciate some suggestions because I have absolutely no ideas


End file.
